Hexagunner (3.5e Class)
Hexagunner Great bandits, thieves and womanizers, the Hexagunners are a select group of specially trained highwaymen skilled in the use of the Hexagun, an ingenious weapon that allows the user to fire off multiple shots – six to be exact – without the need to reload or refill the chamber with gunpowder. They are apt to terrorize local towns, lighten affluent purses and start ragtime bar brawls without reason, simply for the fun of a good biff. Known troublemakers, they are the bane of all this is ‘lawful’ and ‘just’. These brawlers can be bought as hired guns for a certain price, although it is wise to sleep with one eye open and to have that extra lock on your bag just incase… Making a Hexagunner Hexagunners are apt in melee combat as well as able to illude, confound, and perplex their adversaries. Party members be warned that it is rare for a Hexagunner to follow given orders along with responsibilities, sometimes sabotaging the party structure in order to make a five-way split into a four-way split. Abilities: Dexterity is the quintessential skill for the Hexagunners techniques, adding to their deadly precision at range along with allowing them to better avoid incoming attacks. Charisma also allows the Hexagunners to better interact with those around them, making better use of their silvered tongues whether it's bluffing their way out of a threatening encounter or simply gathering information. Lastly Constitution gives the Hexagunner a better chance of seeing combat through if they should be engaged in close combat or targeted by destructive spells. Races: The ragtag gangs of Hexagunners are greatly varying in races and cultures, not particularly caring for background as long as they can hold a gun steady and aim straight. Alignment: Any Chaotic. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Hexagunner. '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Hexagunners are proficient with all simple weapons plus the hexagun. Hexagunners are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Hexaguns: Hexaguns come in two common forms, that of the hand cannon (6 shot pistol) and that of the Long range rifle. The Hexagun Revolver has 6 shots, deals 1d6 18-20 x2, and has a range of 60 feet. The Hexagun Rifle can only load 1 shot at a time, deals 1d10 x3, has a max range of 120, and a minimum range of 40 feet(If the enemy is withing 40 feet you take a -15 to all attack rolls wit the rifle. Point Blank Shot reduces this range to 30 feet however it doesn't reduce the attack penalty for enemies in that range.) : If a Hexagunner is granted the right conditions such as a clean shot of his target and a fraction more time, he is able to aim for vulnerable or exposed areas which will grant extra effectiveness to his attack. Starting at 1st level, a Hexagunner may take a full-round action to gain extra damage as well as range upon his chosen ranged weapon against a single enemy he can see. This damage starts first at an extra 1d6 per attack and then increases every two levels of Hexagun thereafter. Should the Hexagunner score a critical hit with his steadied aim, the extra damage included is not multiplied. Steady Aim is useable with two ranged weapons so long as the hexagunner is proficient with both weapons and takes into account the regular two-weapon fighting penalties. Whilst taking Steady Aim the range increment of the weapon doubles, stacking with any effects such as the Far Shot feat or Distance magical weapon enhancement. A target must first be selected for the Hexagunner to use Steady Aim and be within sight of the Hexagunner. If the target is moving, this does not effect the accuracy of Hexagunner while using Steady Aim. However if the Hexagunner is on a surface which is either unstable or is himself moving, then he is unable to use the Steady Aim enhancement. A Hexagunner may steady his aim even when mounted although must be stationary unless he has aquired the Ride-By Attack feat, which allow the Hexagunner to use Steady Aim even when his mount is moving. However this does not allow the Hexagunner to use Steady Aim when on foot. The Hexagunner may choose to aim at another target should the previous one die or move out of range (or should he simply wish to switch targets), but should he do this the steady aim against the previous target is lost. Steady Aim does provoke an attack of opportunity. If an enemy is successful in scoring a direct hit on the Hexagunner while he attempting Steady Aim, then the Hexagunner must succeed a Concentration Check of DC 10 + Damage Dealt or else lose extra damage granted by Steady Aim. : At 1st level, a Hexagunner gains the Quick Draw feat as a Bonus Feat. A Hexagunner may now draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. They may also now draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action as a posed to a standard action. A Hexagunner with this selected feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). : At 2nd level, a Hexagunner gains the Rapid Reload feat as a Bonus Feat. The time required for a Hexagunner to reload his chosen type of crossbow or firearm is reduced to a free action (for a hand or light crossbow) or a move action (for a heavy crossbow or Hexagun). Reloading a crossbow or firearm still provokes an attack of opportunity as per regular. If you have selected this feat for hand crossbow or light crossbow, you may fire that weapon as many times in a full attack action as you could attack if you were using a bow. : At 3rd level, a Hexagunner gains an enhancement bonus to his base land speed, as shown on Table: The Hexagunner. A Hexagunner in armor other than light armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed bonus. : At 3rd level, a Hexagunner gains the Far Shot feat as a Bonus Feat. When a Hexagunner uses a projectile weapon, such as a bow (or a Hexagun) its range increment increases by one-half (multiply by 1-1/2). When a Hexagunner uses a thrown weapon, its range increment is then doubled. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a Hexagunner can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, a Hexagunner still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. (Ex): At 4th level, a Hexagunner has become so adept with his weapon - any weapon with which the hexagunner has taken the Rapid Reload feat with - that he may now reload it as a free action. However this does still provoke an attack of opportunity if the Hexagunner should reload in an an enemies threatened squares. : Starting at 5th level a Hexagunner can as a standard action usable once per round, unload an entire clip in a single burst, sending out a solid wall of lead. For every bullet still inside the Hexagun's clip, the Hexagun will deal 1d6 piercing and slashing damage in a cone-shaped area up to a maximum of 6d6 damage (if the Hexgun's magazine is full). A Hexagunner may only fire the amount of shots from his Hexagun equal to the number indicated next to the Burst Shot ability (1 at 5th, 2 at 6th, 3 at 7th etc). The range of Burst Shot is 60 ft in total. Neither the range incriment nor the damage of Burst Shot is affected by a Hexagunner's Steady Aim but the range may be increased with enhancements like the Far Shot feat or the Distance magical weapon enhancement. Burst Shot does not provoke an attack of opportunity. (Ex): At 5th level, with a few choice words, a Hexagunner can either evoke startling courage and strength amongst his allies or belittle his enemies with curses a sailor would find distasteful. Starting at 5th level, a Hexagunner may select a single Fightin' Word and may select one more every four levels after (extra Fightin' Word at 9th, 13th and 17th). Fightin' Words are only effective for a 30 ft radius emanating from the Hexagunner, if an ally should move out of this radius, then they lose the granted bonuses. You may only have one aura active at any time. Changing an aura is a free action. All Fightin' Words are mind-affecting abilities. The choices of Fightin' Words can be seen below: Greenhorn (Ex): Brandishing his firearm, the Hexagunner jovially sledges those are him with a curt word or two, granting all allies within 30 ft excluding himself a bonus to ranged attack rolls equal to the Hexagunner's Charisma bonus. Greenhorn is a mind-affecting ability. Lilly Liver (Ex): Spitting at his targets feet, the Hexagunner sneers agressively, granting all allies within 30 ft including himself a bonus to all saving throws equal to the Hexagunner's Charisma bonus. Lilly Liver is a mind-affecting ability. Sonuvabitch (Ex): Glaring wildly and barring his teeth, the Hexagunner grants all allies including himself within 30 ft the ability to at will use the barbarian rage class feature as if they were a barbarian of class level equal to half the Hexagunner's own class level. All allies must be within range of the Hexagunner aura to initiate the barbarian's rage but may leave the 30 ft radius after raging. The amount of times allies able to use the barbarian rage class feature is limited to the number of uses/day a regular barbarian could (i.e. every usage of barbarian rage by either an ally of the Hexagunner himself counts against this total, he may not exceed this limit per day). Yella Belly (Ex): With a gruff insult and provocative glare, the Hexagunner grants all allies within 30 ft including himself a bonus to all Intimidate and Bluff checks equal to the Hexagunners base attack bonus.Yella Belly is a mind-affecting ability. : At 6th level, a Hexagun gains the Shot on the Run feat as a Bonus Feat even if he does not meet the prerequisite. When using the attack action with a ranged weapon, you can move both before and after the attack, provided that your total distance moved is not greater than your speed. (Ex): A Hexagunner of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue - or class with similar ability - to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue - or other class - level required to flank the character. : At 10th level, a Hexagunner may now make a ranged disarm attempt against his opponent as long as he is within the first range incriment of the Hexagunner's ranged weapon. The Hexagunner goes through all the steps as per instuctions of disarm. Shot From the Hip does provoke an attack of opportunity as per a regular disarm attempt unless the Hexagunner has acquired the Improved Disarm feat. : At 11th level, usable once per encounter as a swift action, a Hexagunner is able to deal massive amounts of damage by lining up that perfect shot. As a standard action a Hexagunner can deal 10d6 piercing damage to the chosen target as a ranged touch attack. The damage of Slug Shot remains unaffected by Steady Aim or Burst Shot and may not be used in conjunction with either for the same attack. If the bullet should hit an inanimate object of hardness greater than the respective hardness of the ammunition, then the shot will bury itself in the surface of the object. : At 12th level, a Hexagunner can pack that little bit more punch into his Burst Shot changing the former die sizes to d8's instead of d6's. This does not modify any other of the former rules for Burst Shot. : at 14th level, a Hexagunner is able to sheath weapons just as fast as he draws them. He may now sheath a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. : At 15th level, once per round as a standard action a Hexagunner can place a shot so precise and powerful that it sends the target flying off the ground. When hit with a Blast Shot the targe acts as if blown away. Depending on its size, a creature can be blown away by winds of high velocity or by an almight thump. A creature on the ground that is blown away is knocked down and rolls 1d4 × 10 feet, taking 1d4 points of nonlethal damage per 10 feet. A flying creature that is blown away is blown back 2d6 × 10 feet and takes 2d6 points of nonlethal damage due to battering and buffering. Initally the creature will take regular damage from the shot with the exception that this too is nonlethal. Blast Shot does not provoke an attack of opportunity. : At 16th level, whenever a Hexagunner uses the Slug Shot class feature, this now pierces the first target and goes on to hit an addition number of targets along the line of effect equal to the Hexagunners Dexterity modifier. If the bullet should hit an inanimate object of hardness greater than 10 + the enhancement bonus granted to the ammunition, then the shot will bury itself in the surface of the object, this ability also grants the hexagunner the last upgrade for the Slug Shot Feature, increasing to d10 this time. : At 18th level, usable once per encounter as a swift action a Hexagunner can now rely on pure unadulterated luck to make his aim true, able to fire blindly in his opponent's general direction with nothing but a roll of the dice and faith in his trigger finger. A Lucky Shot will aim for the closest hostile target to the Hexagunner regardless of cover or concealment but nonetheless an unbroken and unblocked line of effect must be drawn between the Hexagunner and the target or else another eligible target must be aquired. The effects of a Lucky Shot can vary greatly according to the resulting d% roll. The results are as follows: : at 18th level, a Hexagunner can now add his Charisma bonus to all extra die when using the Steady Aim ability. For example a 7th level Hexagunner with a +2 Charisma modifier can now deal 4d6+8 extra damage as a pose to the regular +4d6. At 20th level, a Hexagunner can now cause irreperable damage to his targets inner workings, causing them to bleed indefinitely both internally and externaly. From now on everytime a Hexagunner successfully shoots his target using Steady Aim he deals an extra 1d3 Constitution ability damage ontop of the extra damage granted by the Steady Aim class feature. Ex-Hexagunners If a Hexagunner should become of any alignment that is non-chaotic, then the Hexagunner is instantly ejected from his current gang if he belongs to one and can no longer gain levels as a Hexagunner until his alignment does change to any chaotic. The Hexagunner still maintains all of his current class features and feats he has gained from his progression as a Hexagunner. Epic Hexagunner Steady Aim: The epic Hexagunner’s Steady Shot damage increases by +1d6 at every odd-numbered level. Sidestep Speed Bonus The epic Hexagunners’s speed when wearing none or light armor increases by 10 feet every three levels higher than 18th. : The epic Hexagunner gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Hexagunner bonus feats) every four levels after 20th. Epic Hexagunner Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Combat Archery, Dexterous Fortitude, Dexterous Will, Distant Shot, Epic Dodge, Epic Reputation, Epic Speed, Improved Combat Reflexes, Instant Reload, Legendary Climber, Self-Concealment, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative, Uncanny Accuracy. Human Hexagunner Starting Package Weapons: Hexagun, Dagger. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 5 + Int modifier. Feats: Point Blank Shot. Bonus Feats: Rapid Metabolism. Gear: Studded Leather, Backpack, Bedroll, Waterskin, Flint & Steel, 3×Torches, Sewing Needle, Fishhook, Belt Pouch, Sack, Traveler's Outfit, Ammunitions Pouch. Gold: 3d4 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Hexagunner Religion: Hexagunners view religion and devotion to a single ideal or deity with great distaste. However, Hexagunners are known to be superstitious and respectful of holy sites such as churches, rarely being so bold as to steal sacred symbols or disturb sanctified places of worship. Other Classes: The Hexagunner chuckles at the monk, chortles at the wizard and outright laughs at the paladin. Classes who devoted themselves to a discipline and strict set of rules are a somewhat comical concept to the Hexagunner. He will find some comfort with fellow thieves and mischief makers like rogues, who share the same concepts of and a good time. Combat: Hexagunners can act as scouts or front runners for the party, although also have a place at the back of the party to make the best use of their Steady Aim. Able to deal large amounts of damage in a relatively short time, the Hexagunner can easily slip in and out of combat by sniping or simply evade his enemy due to his high dodge capabilities. Advancement: Hexagunners tend usually to stick to the path of chaos, refraining from all possible relations to law and order. Rogues may find the concept of the hexagun alluring and their sneak attack synergyses well with the hexagunner's abilities. Hexagunners in the World Commonly bandits and thieves, Hexagunners are highly capable ambushers and highwaymen. They are usually found in gangs ranging for five to fifteen, lurking on forests waiting for passersby or guarding the highways to halt merchant carriages. Hexagunners can also be found on the mercenary markets in smaller groups or even singular, even with the promise of payment it is not wise to place all of one's faith on their loyalty, apt to flee should they meet their match or turn should their contenders offer a larger paycheck. Daily Life: A Hexagunner spends a great deal of time preparing his weapon every day, the complex mechanisms can either lock or misfire should there be a major blockage or faulty ammuniton. After the usual preperation time of cleaning out the delicate inner workings, the routine for the day is set out by the gang leader or head honcho, whether this be patroling the highways, planting traps along the forest paths or raiding a nearby town. Whilst they may seem anarchic, the leader commands a great deal of respect from the fellow gang members because otherwise another would take his place. If none of the usual activities is available, then the Hexagunner gans will retreat to a local tavern to relax, put up their feet and lastly use their fists. Notables: Seigfried 'Three shot' Kepler, Black Eye Bob, Shotglass Johnson. Organizations: Depending on situation, Hexagunner come in many different arangements. On the open road or forest path, they congregate in gangs ranging from five to fifteen at most. However they are in much lesser numbers in the cities, offering their services for a price, which is most usually either singular or a group of three. NPC Reactions: Since a Hexagunner always proudly displays his signature weapon, it is easy to discern a Hexagunner from the usual trash that litters the mercenary markets or wilds. NPCs will either run in fear if in large groups or call for the local law enforcement if they are in lesser numbers. Generally the outlook on a Hexagunner is not positive, but this usually does not bother the typical highwayman. Hexagunner Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research Hexagunners to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Hexagunners in the Game Hexagunners can play the roll of either comic relief, constantly fighting with authorative figures, or are able to add a little bang into a campaign with bartime brawl or surprise ambushes. Either way they are very powerful figures, able to deal out massive amounts of damage at relatively long distances. These are not suggested for low-fantasy campaign but fit extremely well into cyber or steampunk settings or high-fantasy games. Adaptation: Either as bandits, misunderstood thieves or generally just the bad guys, Hexagunners come in a large variety of personalities. They allow for a lot of freedom for role playing along with Sample Encounter: "I don't know Trobruk...seems kinda dark down there..." Matilda whined as they winded through the forest path, four of them, wearily pacing along the sodden mud path that sloped steeply downwards into the heavily wooded valley gorge. "Will you be quiet! You’ve been ‘my feet hurt! Are we there yet?’ since we left Townsbrooke four days ago!" The rain had done little to ease the swordsman’s temper, his leather underlay now thoroughly soaked. "At this rate we’ll never find this confounded Hexagunner den! They’ve probably already packed up and moved by now you coatstand!" At this moment he was tempted to use the Halfling as a toboggan along the slippery trail to speed up their descent. Trobruk felt a hand tap on his shoulder "Matilda I swear if you don’t get to the back of the line right now I will use your skin as garnish for our next meal!" His face was beet red, contrasting his usually pale complexion greatly, as if someone had slapped him hard across the face. The hand persisted still. "That’s it!" Turning quickly around, Trobruk was not met with the sight of a chirpy Halfling woman. A gleaming gun barrel was pressed to his forehead, its cold tip making a temporary red circular impression on his now ghostly white face. "Stand and deliver." The assailant’s smirk was hidden by a plaid handkerchief around his nose and mouth that served as a bandanna. "Gods above..." Trobruk would rub his temple if his hands weren’t now bound by thick, coarse rope.... EL 8: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:User:EhSteve